Night Terrors
by TrashShip
Summary: Erotic one shot story. Kylo keeps having the same nightmare of Rey exacting her revenge upon him every night. #Reylo 3trash #BDSM #Femdom #Lemon


Every night he awoke, his body drenched in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, heart thumping erratically in his chest, fingers gripping his sheets, white knuckled, completely disoriented. Even the scar across his face pulsed with phantom pains. Haunted by these visions of her, like a prison created by his very own mind that he couldn't escape.

Little did he know that his own grandfather was plagued with foreboding visions that came true. Had he known that Darth Vader had these premonitions, he would have been even more terrified. He was relatively confident in his training in the two years following the lightsaber duel that gave him the scar that he shamefully wore across his right cheek. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror anymore. They learned to stop replacing the mirrors in his quarters after shattering a handful of them upon seeing his tainted reflection. He used to take pride in his boyish good looks. He got a sick twisted sense of satisfaction removing his helmet in front of his victims and watching the look on their face change as they realized that the person before them was not a disfigured monster, but a relatively good looking young man.

But this was too much. These nightly terrors that he experienced were far worse than seeing the bright red slash on his skin. These nightmares held him captive, forcing him to surrender all control to her. HER. The one that marked him forever, on that cold snowy forest cliff.

Every night it played out the same. He would lay in his bed and will his mind to clear all thoughts in order to resist any temptation for his brain to go back to that torturous place. But these meditation exercises didn't seem to make any difference. He still wound up dreaming about HER and the awful things she inflicted upon his mind and body. Him, completely helpless to her force. The strength of her powers overshadowing his own.

It always began with him waking in the interrogation room, arms and legs bound tight to the table by the cold, metal cuffs. The blinding white lights beaming down upon him. The sound of light foot steps moving towards him from behind. Then a scent enters his nose. The smell of sunlight bronzed skin with a hint of salty sweat. Next, is the sound of a lightsaber activating. The low hum getting louder as she approaches him.

With a quick sweeping motion of her blue lightsaber, his ebony colored shirt is slashed open, revealing the battle scar ridden pale skin of his chest. Gasping, Kylo fights against his restraints, to no avail. A maniacal giggle erupts from Rey's lips. "Silly boy" she says as she finally walks around to reveal herself to him.

He temporarily forgets about the lightsaber she still wields in her hand when his dark chocolate eyes take in her appearance. She is unlike her normal appearance, no longer resembling the mousey, fragile looking girl from before. Her long wavy auburn locks were loose and flowing freely at her waist. She wore a black latex, form fitting halter top, her perky breasts spilling out of the top, a thick black leather belt around her midsection. It hugged her now visible hourglass curves. She wore silver spandex shorts that left nothing to the imagination. And finally, to complete this daunting attire, she donned black thigh-high leather boots.

She watched as his eyes drank her in from head to toe. Not making a sound. His lips parted slightly, breathing slow and shallow. She walked towards him, reaching out to his face. She took her index finger and lightly traced the scar that was left by her lightsaber and then traced his lower lip with her thumb, running it from the left to the right side before penetrating the inside of Kylo's mouth with it slowly, and gently, massaging his tongue with it. She grinned mischievously at him, cocking an eyebrow at the same time, which only angered Kylo more. He attempted to bite down on her thumb, but she had already expected him to do that. Her hand came down hard upon his left cheek, leaving a bright red outline.

The audacity of her to do something like that to him. How DARE she! He grew even angrier than before. Willing every bit of force within his being to try to shove her backwards against the wall, but it was of no use. He had no powers here. What kind of magic was this?

Her maniacal laughter erupted from deep within her throat once more. Who was this person? This was not the same girl from before. This didn't even feel like Jedi behavior. She was stooping down to his level. Had she gone full Sith? Or was this something else, possibly even more powerful than either two? He had heard of legends involving beings called Grey Jedis, but they were only rumors, nothing more. Completely neutral in the force. Neither good, neither bad. And a lot of times extremely chaotic in nature. Not a force to be reckoned with. They were said to be even stronger than Siths and Jedis due to their neutrality. Possessing powers of the force that neither Siths nor Jedis could tap into. Living by no social moral code except the one that each individual decided to go by. They were rogues, lone wolves, not following any kind of hierarchy that exists so prevalently among the Jedis and Siths.

"I know what you are thinking Kylo," Rey said. "And you would be correct in your assumption. I have been trained by the best there is the last two years. I can predict any move that you try to make before you even think of it. You Siths are all the same. So fucking predictable. And as you've obviously realized by now, your force powers have been disabled. I am in full control here and you are going to do anything and everything I say"

"Or else what!?" he shouted. Her hand reached out towards him again, this time making a very familiar gesture and he could feel a tightening grip around his throat, his airflow cut off.

"Tell me Kylo Ren, how does that feel? I've been told how much of a fan your grandfather, Darth Vader, was of this particular force power. Some say he even derived a sense of sexual pleasure from it. Does it do anything like that for you too?"

She tightened her grip even more. He started gagging, unable to breath, his eyes beginning to water.

"What's that? I can't understand what you are trying to say" She let go.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed, his voice strained.

"Is that really how you want to play this game?"

With that, Rey slid her tight silver shorts off, letting them fall to the floor. She clipped her lightsaber to the belt around her waist and climbed up on the interrogation table. The metal buckles on her belts clinking on the table as she scaled higher on hands and knees, staring him in the eyes the entire time, neither one breaking their gaze with one another. Her pelvic region hovering above his face now. Her pussy nicely, neatly landscaped, with just a small area of soft hair in the front. It looked so perfect, so delicious there before him.

He had never known the touch of a woman before. He was in his early 20s and had spent most of his later teen years training to be a Jedi and then Sith. Was too busy to consider any woman. Never had the opportunity to do so, even if he wanted to. This was uncharted territory. Her pussy there in front of him right now was more daunting than any enemy of his that he had encountered before.

She could smell the fear within him. "When I lower myself onto your face, you are going to use your mouth to make me cum. Do you comprehend these orders Kylo?"

He didn't even know how to respond to something like that. And when he wasn't quick enough with his answer, she grabbed him forcibly by his long black locks of hair. He groaned in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"LOOK AT ME! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!" she said as she gripped his hair tighter.

"Yes, I understand" he stammered.

"Understand what?"

"Yes, I understand mistress"

"No, mistress isn't good enough"

"Yes, I understand Master"

"That's much better." She said, that devilish grin taking over her lips once again as she lowered herself onto his face, making contact with his mouth, loosening her grip on his hair.

He began to lick her pussy lips, starting with the left side, in an sweeping up and down motion, continuing to do the same on the right side. He had no idea what to expect in terms of her scent or taste, but he couldn't complain. 'This isn't so bad' he thought to himself as he continued to work on her, now concentrating on her clit, licking it on a circle motion. She gripped his hair tightly once more and inhaled sharply. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing at first, but it also caused her to buck her hips forward, roughly in an almost uncontrollable fashion.

He pressed his tongue against her clit harder and faster.

"YES! Right there! DON'T STOP!" She gasped as she rode his face, her pussy dripping wet and aching to be filled.

She was practically doing all the work at this point. He just needed to keep his tongue there as she thrusted herself back and forth against him, her hand on the back of his head to balance herself and control the pressure. He could barely breathe but he was too afraid to stop now. Her muscular thighs were pressed tightly against his ears and the sides of his face. They were beginning to tremble. Her moans were getting louder. She threw her head back, eyes clothed, long hair sweeping back and forth against his legs.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" she announced, as wave after shockwave of pleasure ran through her entire body. The muscles in her legs shaking. Her pussy quivering and her juices running down his chin. He tried to lick them all up as best as he could, fearing what she would do to him if he didn't do so.

"Fuck….." She said sighing deeply. And for a moment he thought it was all over. That she was done with him since she had just cum all over his mouth, but he was wrong.

"I'm not done with you yet" She said, once again having read his thoughts. "You're going to make your master cum again and again" And with that, she lowered herself back down the table. She could see the hard bulge that was now very visible in his pants.

"Just as I suspected, you were enjoying yourself" She ran her hand along his shaft. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of her touch. She wasted no time in releasing his throbbing cock from the confinements of his pants. She almost lost her tough outer composure upon the sight of his member. She had never had something that size inside of her before.

"This is going to be a really tight fit, but I think I will manage it." His eyes widened at this revelation of hers. She leaned down to him and kissed his mouth, tasting herself on him, and parted his lips with her tongue. He began to kiss her back. Her hand was now on his thick cock, stroking it up and down, slowly.

She began to rub the head against her clit and along her slick slit, getting it nice and wet. He moaned out at the warm sensation. She smiled that damn smile again and he knew what was going to happen next. She guided him into her tight, wet pussy, feeling himself stretching her walls. She cried out as the last inch of his cock slid into her, filling her completely up. He clenched his teeth at this, never having felt anything like it ever before. He had used his hands countless times, but this was something else entirely.

Rey began to ride his cock. Grinding herself forwards and backwards on it, her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone.

"OH MY GOD!" Kylo moaned out. He could feel himself getting close to erupting inside of her already.

Rey stopped fucking him and began to force choke him. "You are NOT allowed to cum unless I grant you permission. Do you understand?!"

He nodded his head up and down in agreement. She started to fuck him again, still force choking him. His eyes rolling backwards, feeling him get even harder inside of her.

"I knew you were into this kinda shit. I could tell from the moment I first saw you" She fucked him harder, faster, loosening her grip on his throat and kissing him deeply, once again.

"Mmm fuck…. I'm going to cum soon" she groaned. Kylo's hands became fists at this admission. She was going to send him over the edge saying things like that. He knew he couldn't disappoint her or she may very well kill him. He tried to think of something else, to keep him distracted enough to avoid cumming before her. He was just her toy. A plaything for her to use however she wanted to.

"I don't think I can hold it very much longer Master" he pleaded with her. She invaded his mind and knew he was telling the truth. She began to rub her clit as she rode his cock. He stared up at her, taking in the view before him.

"I'm so sorry" he said as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. His cock began to unload his milky white seed into her, jet after jet. The pulsing of his cock was enough to send her over the edge and into her own orgasm. Her pussy tightening against his shaft as she still rode him up and down.

She collapsed onto his chest, sweat dripping down her back, breathing heavy, unable to move, still locked together in the same position.

"I told you that you weren't supposed to cum without my permission" she said, half sighing, head still against his chest. She heard his heartbeat quicken and started to laugh, that fucking maniacal laugh, once again.

And it was always at this point that he woke up.


End file.
